


Forlorn

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: GX - Freeform, M/M, also a prompt for misawa week but im early, hornetshipping - Freeform, misawabirthdayweek, the prompt was relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastion comes home to find his fiancé missing. Worried, he goes on a search to find his significant other, only to be horrified of the Princeton's outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forlorn

He approached the front door, placing the green umbrella and black laptop bag down. The adult male was drenched in rain water immediately, the umbrella was no longer of use now. The man rummaged through his pockets, trying to grab hold of what would grant him entrance to his home. Finding the set of keys in his trousers’ left pocket, he unlocked the front door and walked in, picking up his belongings and closing the door. The heavy rain that poured onto him was already creating a huge puddle in the front room, resulting a sigh from the male.

He had walked all this way mostly dry thanks to his convenient umbrella, but with the mistake of not grabbing his house keys sooner, Bastion Misawa was covered in water which dripped to the floor, making a hazard for anyone who dares to step across. He opened up his umbrella inside and placed it on the ground to eventually dry, and did the same with his laptop bag, which was thankfully protecting the actual portable computer from water damage. Bastion also removed his shoes and socks; he didn’t want the smell of rain water and the stains of mud to ruin the clean carpet he had cleaned that morning.

Leaving his belongings in the front room, the tall male made his way to the lining closet, grabbing a towel to dry himself. Entering the bathroom and closing the door for privacy, Bastion began to remove his clothing and dry his body. He planned to shower, but removing his wet clothes and dying himself was best so he could pick up his laptop with safety and place it out of harm’s way.

After drying himself, Bastion wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to retrieve his laptop. With hands now dry, he carefully removed the computer from the drenched case and walked into his study room, placing his laptop delicately onto his desk. It was a large room, filled with various items such as books, posters and even little things all with simple themes of Science and Mathematics. Bastion was fond of these subjects, being interested in them since he was a small child. Due to this however, he had trouble making much friends throughout his childhood, constantly being ignored as his peers didn’t want to be seen with a ‘math-loving weirdo’. It was never the boy’s fault; one could not control what their special interests are, even if it made them alone in society.

Despite this, Bastion continued to pursue in his interests, studying Science and teaching in University. He made it this far throughout his life, and had saved enough money (with his family’s help) to continue further study in his favourite subjects and to hopefully teach others about them in his hopeful future as a teacher. It was his desire to keep learning about the world of science and to make others happy by teaching what he has learned.

After turning on the machine and making sure everything was alright with it, Bastion left it alone and left the room, approaching another. Noticing the door was closed, he gave a few knocks, awaiting a response. He knew if his significant other was awake to see a shirtless fiancé, Bastion wouldn’t have a shower anytime soon. However, the analyst still felt it was polite to address his presence and greet his partner with a loving hug.

A few more knocks however, and there was still no answer.

Bastion opened the door. The door’s squeak made the room sound lonely, everything remaining still in the other’s presence. Bastion walked in and took a look around the large room. It was made for two, just the right size for the couple and their needs. Cupboard and drawers for clothing and miscellaneous items, a large bed with various comfortable pillows and accompanying soft toys, shelves for the display of several awards from both partners… It was a comforting site to see for the tall male, and it reminded him every day that he was lucky enough to live with someone that loved him.

In the corner of his eye, Bastion noticed a small, sleeping feline on a suitable small bed. The kitten was small, as it was a young munchkin cat with black fur. Bastion smiled at the young cat; another reminder of his happiness, adopted not too long ago. He soon remembered that he wasn’t searching for a cat, he was searching for his love. Curious of the other’s whereabouts, Bastion returned to the bathroom where he had placed his mobile phone away from his wet clothing and checked for any messages.

There wasn’t anything new, so he decided to send a text.

_ “Chazz, I’m home. Where are you?” _

Bastion should’ve had a shower by now, but his curiosity of his partner’s whereabouts was stuck in his mind. He didn’t want to be rude and not say hello in person, after all. Usually, an immediate response from the other would be sent, but it had been a few minutes without any answer.

_ “Are you with a friend? Atticus, perhaps?” _

Not a single response was given after more minutes of waiting. Bastion groaned, thinking he was being ignored. The male had developed anxiety and a phobia of being neglected and ignored from his childhood, which became better overtime, especially in his adulthood. However, he would still occasionally panic if one was to give him the cold shoulder. With his partner though, he’d get annoyed at first, knowing Chazz would act in such a way if annoyed for whatever reason.

Chazz Princeton was different from Bastion Misawa. He was a show-off, loud and sarcastic, and had a sense of ‘coolness’ that matched his ‘The Chazz’ persona. He wasn’t a bad person, though. Chazz was caring and a good listener, and always respected others if they were troubled or in dire need of care. He was his own person with his own unique personality, one can only describe as ‘Chazz Princeton’. He had gone through a long journey to find himself to how he is today, and has become a respected and strong duelist from his high school, Duel Academy.

Bastion went to the same school, and the two had duelled each other a few times, but both were not friendly duels. Both were for desires, both for recognition. And even though their times together weren’t pretty, or most of their individual adventures at the school in general, they somehow grew close to each other.

He decided to call up his partner, wondering why there wasn’t any response. After a few minutes of waiting, a voice was heard.

_“Hey! This is The Chazz’s phone, so if you have something important to say, leave a message after the beep. If this is Jaden Yuki, answer your phone, we miss you, dammit! Stupid Slifer slacker…"_

_*beep*_

The male sighed. No answer. He loved to hear Chazz’s voice but the reminder of his friend being missing didn’t help, remembering of his rival’s disappearance causing further worry. Bastion rang his fiancé again, but then immediately placed the phone away once it went to voice mail once again.”Chazz, come on,” he whispered to himself, annoyed. “Don’t just ignore me like this…”

After the destruction of a brain-washing cult taking over Duel Academy in his high school years, Bastion had found himself a new way to live through science and study, knowing he can go his own path rather than rely on peers for social status. He had spent his time as an apprentice for a teacher who he saw as a ‘God’ while working through his studies in school. He had come to accept that this was his life now, until he had another fateful encounter with the youngest Princeton.

_“Misawa, are you in there? Open the door.”_

_“Chazz? What are you doing here?”_

_“I need to speak to y-you…W-wait. I-is t-that…blood…?”_

_“...”_

_“Why is there blood coming from your w-wrists?!”_

_“Chazz, ignore it…”_

_“No, I won’t! You b-better explain something here, whiz kid! Heck, I shouldn’t even be calling you a whiz kid, since you’re so stupid that you cut yourself!”_

_“I-it was an accident…”_

_“No. No one lies to The Chazz.”_

It had taken a while for the Ra Yellow to co-operate, but eventually the black-clad Slifer was allowed to take care of him, cleaning wounds and wrapping them up. He was angry at first, seeing the other injured and in such a state, but soon had calmed down. He had given Bastion some space to relax, urging him to lie down. He didn’t feel comfortable revealing reasons for his own actions, and the young Princeton understood. After a few comforting words, Chazz had given Bastion his contact details for communication, seeing as how the injured Ra was not comfortable with seeing medical help despite pleas.

Chazz had often checked up on the other, making sure he was safe, and even sparked conversations with Bastion in public to help lighten the mood. Bastion appreciated the kindness that was given to him and grew fond of the attention that was given by his old rival, which he had grew apart from long ago.

 

A mew was heard at the bathroom door, interrupting Bastion’s concerned thoughts on Chazz’s unknown whereabouts.  

“Oh hello, Thunder,” greeted the tall male, moving himself down to approach the small kitten. Giving her small pats, Bastion smiled and asked the tiny cat a question. “Thunder, do you know where Chazz is?”

He knew that cats couldn’t respond in human tongue, but he knew Thunder. Thunder had an odd characteristic where her actions and mews were almost understandable, with Chazz always giving translations to her actions (with his translations being correct only 40% of the time).

Thunder gave a few mews, and began to walk towards the front entrance, stepping into the wet puddle from earlier. “Oh, Thunder…” Bastion picked up the kitten and looked out of the door.

“You can’t go outside. You’d barely survive in this weather. It’s too heavy.”

“Mew.”

“Thunder, no.”

“Mew mewww.”

“…I doubt Chazz would be out there. He hates being in the rain for too long, especially when it’s pouring heavily like this.”

“Mew!”

“Unless…”

Widening eyes and mouth agape, the horror of what could’ve been was making it’s way to Bastion’s mind, giving him a slight panic. All became silent only for thoughts to accompany the male.

“Oh God, no.”

Deciding to take action, the Misawa quickly entered his bedroom, placing Thunder down on her soft bed, refilling her water and food bowl quickly. Removing the towel and letting it drop to the ground, he clothed himself quickly in long black pants, white shirt and yellow rain jacket with runners. He grabbed a backpack and filled it. Water bottles, first-aid, towel, blanket, packed food and anything worthy of ID. Packed up and ready to go, Bastion left the room.

“Thunder, stay there, alright?”

Grabbing the drying umbrella from the front room, he opened the door and locked it, making his way to the sidewalk. Walking quickly with an umbrella above his head to protect him, Bastion had an idea of where his fiancé would be, and if he didn’t make it in time, it would soon be too late.

The couple didn’t own a car; Misawa always preferred to walk and Chazz didn’t mind. They saved money and if needed, Chazz could hire a taxi or limo. With walking being his preferred option, the tall male hoped that his partner wasn’t too far in the harsh weather.

He kept walking alongside the footpath, skipping over any hazardous puddles in his way. Using his memory as a map, he was guiding himself to Chazz’s old home, The Princeton Manor. This was home for the spiky-haired Princeton for most of his life, making the decision to move with his fiancé after becoming a Pro-League duelist. Chazz reached his dreams without his brother’s help, and didn’t want to stay with them any longer. His family was hurtful and harsh, always pushing their youngest to be the top duelist at school in order to be number one in the world. Over time, the youngest Princeton learned that he was never going to be perfect, and he didn’t care. What he cared about was his own future that he would make with his own choices, not anybody’s else’s. Chazz Princeton had his own life to live.

Eventually, Bastion had arrived at the large home, taking a deep breath. He had been here before to visit his partner, to spend time with him. To care for him and be there for him. To love him. It was this very place where confessions were shared, and first kisses were made. These were some of the good memories Chazz and Bastion shared from the building, but all other memories, particularly for Chazz, were harmful. Which made Chazz vow to never return to his old domain, and to try his very best to move on and live a new life as The Chazz.

Bastion opened the gate and allowed himself in, taking notice of the absence of any vehicles. This would mean the oldest Princetons were not present, which gave the Misawa some relief. He didn’t even want to imagine the consequences of his return as well as Chazz’s, so he walked up to the door and trying opening it.

Locked.

“Huh? No! Chazz, let me in!!”

Panicking, Bastion shook the doorknob, trying to open it. He was fearing the worst already. That Chazz was probably in severe danger by his actions or his brothers’ beforehands. He checked his phone. Texting. Calling. No matter what, Chazz wasn’t answering.

“Chazz, please! Thunder is waiting for you at home, I’m waiting for you! You have no reason to be here!”

In the middle of his frantic yelling, an idea popped out of Bastion’s mind. Still holding the umbrella in his left hand, he used his right to grab his mobile from his pocket and began to text his friends, all with the same message.

_ “Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Chazz lately? He won’t message me and I’m worried.” _

After a few minutes, the worried Misawa received a few responses. It was a slight shock that he got responses so soon, but he began to read them immediately.

_Alexis: Sorry, I haven’t heard from him recently. Hope you find him soon, Bastion._

_Atticus: Nah, haven’t seen the Chazzmeister around._

_Johan: I’m in Scandinavia right now, so I wouldn’t have seen him around. Sorry._

Bastion replied with thank you’s and was about to try the door again, until he got another message.

_ “Yeah, I have. What’s the problem, Bastion?” _

It was from Syrus Truesdale, a friend Bastion had made early in his years of Duel Academy. Although the blue-haired Obelisk graduate use to give the analyst the cold shoulder, they soon began talking to each other once again in their final year, becoming better friends than before.

Reading the message, Bastion began to call Syrus, talking immediately as the call was received.

“Where did you see him?”

“Uh, just downtown. Also, hello to you too.”

“Sorry… Hello, Syrus. I’m really worried about Chazz.”

“Yeah, I am too, believe it or not.”

“Why? Where did you see him?

“Well, I saw him walk out of a pharmacy and I wanted to ask how he was doing these days, and to congratulate him on his recent win in his most recent duel, but then he flat out ignored me. Rude.”

“He didn’t thank you for congratulating him?”

“He didn’t even acknowledge me! The nerve of him, seriously…”

“I know that feeling all too well…”

“Oh, but he didn’t look mad or anything. He looked…melancholic. I hadn’t seen him this way since he was rejected by Alexis for the 100th time. Did something happen between you two?”

“Not…that I can recall? Chazz tends to have his issues with me, but he usually tells me what they are. Loudly.”

“Huh. Well, if it helps, he walked past the pharmacy across the road from the flower shop downtown. You know what I’m talking about?”

“Yes! Thank you, Syrus. You’ve been a great help. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright, seeya.”

*beep*

 _“Why on Earth would he be there?”_ Misawa began to think, worried for his partner. _“Perhaps he’s shopping and didn’t charge his phone enough? No, Chazz always makes sure his phone is fully charged before going out…Maybe he’s not in the mood to talk? Well, I’ll know eventually… When I find him.”_

Chazz was so important to Bastion, so dear to him. If it wasn’t for Bastion’s sudden depressive meltdown that caused him to hurt himself, he and Chazz would probably not be as close. The analyst was reliant on his friends for survival, in a way. Due to his treatment within the classroom in primary school and even high school, if someone was to show interest in Bastion, he’d want to be good friends with them. He didn’t want to be seen as attention-seeking, but he couldn’t help desire companionship and even affection from his peers. He cared for his friends too and returned the friendships he had, doing his absolute best to be a good friend as well as a good fiancé. He couldn’t stand thinking about a life without Chazz since the two became lovers. If anything, _anything_ happened to Chazz, Bastion could not live with himself.

The Misawa left the domain and headed north, once again using his mind as a map. He began walking. Pacing. Running. Sprinting. The anxiety was once again getting to Bastion’s head. Chances were that Chazz was perfectly fine and just didn’t want to talk, but all of the negatives were overcoming any possible calm thoughts and was making Bastion panic. His fiancé suddenly disappearing to be found in danger was something that was not frequent, but on occasion the young Princeton would find himself in a bruised mess by his brothers while visiting his old home.

Chazz did this at time when he was depressed, thinking that perhaps he should get what he deserved from his family, taking the toll due to his emotions. Despite finally being free of his family’s chains and having a happier life than ever than he did before high school, Chazz’s depression was still strong and would occasionally take over. Chazz and Bastion both understood each other and their needs to support their mental health, promising to take care of each other as much as possible.

Misawa arrived at the pharmacy Syrus described and walked inside. He calculated that with enough information by any witnesses, Bastion would be able to find Chazz easily. He asked the workers if they had seen an adult with black eyes, pale complexion and spiky black hair. One answered that they did remembering serving someone of such a description, so Bastion asked if Chazz bought anything suspicious, such as large amounts of painkillers. They answered that customer purchases are confidential, with left Bastion with a nod and made his way to leave the building.

It was still pouring, but the weather was beginning to settle, which made things easier for Bastion. Less rain and more sunshine meant an easier path to find his fiancé. He began walking, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. If stressed, Bastion would usually be in his study room, involving his mind with equations, writing on the walls to expand his mind and calm down. Breathing exercises would have to do however, due to the lack of walls he was allowed to scribble on with marker.

The black-haired male walked into various small shops nearby, asking employees if they’ve seen someone of Chazz’s description. Unfortunately, no one else had seen him, so he exited and checked his phone again. Still no responses from his partner, so he texted and called.

Taking the phone away from his ear to make sure he was calling the right person, he caught a faint sound of a familiar song, coming from someone else’s phone in the distance.

_♪Oh, oh_  
_It’s probably gonna sound so wrong_  
_Promise it won’t last long ♪_

The tune was all too familiar to Bastion. He turned around, looking for anyone who happened to have a phone in them, in case it was just a coincidence.

_♪Oh, oh_  
_If we can never go back_  
_Thought you’d like to know that ♪_

Noticing the song wasn’t coming from anyone close, the analyst closed his eyes. Cancelling out his vision, he focused on sound, walking a few steps towards the rhythm. He couldn’t help but lip-sync at the words; he knew all the words thanks to his partner’s music collection and singing. Eyes still closed, he navigated his way to the music until he came to a stop.

Opening his eyes, Bastion found himself in a dark alleyway, numerous puddles from the rain accompanying him. The music was clearer now, as it was very close. Right in front of him, in fact. Bastion blinked and walked towards a small trash can in the alleyway, where a phone was vibrating.

Amongst misadventures during his teenage life, Bastion had acquainted himself once more with his old crush, Tania. The two had crossed a messy path from the first year of study, but soon had forgiven each other for their mistakes and moved on, becoming good friends. After Chazz and many others had been resurrected from their demise, Bastion revealed that he would stay with Tania, helping the inhabitants of the other world. A playful tease from a classmate, Bastion informed none of this was out of love, despite blushing. He believed it was his job to help out those in need, as well as continue further study for his teacher, Dr. Eisenstein. Secretly though, the tall Ra Yellow made his decision on knowing that his friends wouldn’t care if he returned. What was the point in returning to a place you called home when no one cared about you?

Thinking about the scenario nowadays would make Bastion slap his forehead, laughing at how ridiculous he acted as a late teenager. Of course he had others who cared about him. He had a fiancé who loved him very much, and reconnected with his peers, strengthening friendships with them once more. Bastion Misawa couldn’t be any happier with his life.

Thank God he returned.

 

_♪He won’t touch you like I do_  
_He won’t love you like I would_  
_He don’t know your body_  
_He don’t do you right_  
_He won’t love you like I would_  
_Love you like I would ♪_

The tall male blushed at the lyrics and picked up the phone. He looked at the phone’s screen.

 _‘Calling: Math Dork <3’_.

Bastion sighed and gave a small smile at the nickname, before focusing on what was more important and cancelled the call. Placing the phone in his pocket, he walked further into the alleyway. It was concerning to find Chazz’s phone in an area he’d least expect it, which made Bastion more anxious than before. He watched a lot of crime shows with Chazz, who was fond of them, and being in the alleyway reminded him of how his current situation seemed like a stereotypical set up for a murder.

The thought made him shiver, he couldn’t stand to have such thoughts. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Bastion walked slowly, trying to find his fiancé through the darkness. The clouds above became darker, ready to unleash a rage of raindrops and thunderstorms. Bastion had closed his umbrella and held it as a defence weapon, just in case any dangers would become present. While although he disliked violence, he was knowledgeable enough on self-defence and would take action if needed, especially if it was to protect his loved ones.

Taking a few steps over damp newspaper, Bastion nearly tripped on something hard, quickly gaining his balance. He heard a slight whine of pain in return, and quickly turned around to see where the noise came from. He took a few steps toward the noise, but stepped over the same newspaper-covered limb, resulting in a louder whine coming from the rubbish.

“Shit!”

Bastion widened his eyes and stepped back from the body. It was completely covered in wet newspaper, and accompanied with rotten food and chip packets. Bastion got closer to the body and knelt down, removing everything that covered the body.

He’d recognise that voice anywhere.

“Chazz!” he exclaimed, grateful to see his fiancé as he removed all the rubbish from the skinny pale body. He was horrified at his partner’s state: Covered in trash, looking sickly and dirty. But he was happy to have eventually found him. The analyst hugged his beloved, tears forming out of his eyes.

“Thank God, I found you! What are you doing here? Are you alright? Did someone touch you? Why didn’t you respond to your calls? Oh, you look so weak… Don’t worry, I’ll take you to the hospital and you’ll be taken care of!”

Amongst the tears and heavy rain being delivered, the young Princeton opened his mouth, giving a bland expression to the other. Bastion noticed this, and gave Chazz some space, wanting to hear the other speak before taking any action.

“Chazz, my dear? What is it...?”

Chazz raised his head slightly to look at the taller crouched male, only to say three words that would make Bastion petrified.

 

“...Who are you?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted this to be heartwarming, but ended up leaving a twist cliffhanger. Not sure if I actually want to continue this, or leave it as it is.  
> Comments and kudos' are appreciated!


End file.
